


El corazón de una serpiente

by RedJuliet (BlueJulieta)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJulieta/pseuds/RedJuliet
Summary: Los slytherin eran ambiciosos, astutos y fríos. Así son las serpientes, así es como los Malfoy lo habían educado. Ojalá, Draco hubiera seguido su instinto y no su corazón.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los derechos sobre el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. La trama es lo único de mi autoría. Que disfruten la lectura.

**PARTE I. El perludio de un slytherin asustado**

**| Capítulo 1.1 |**

Durante el verano de su cuarto año de Hogwarts Draco Malfoy escuchó el nombre de Harry Potter más lo que creía sano y posible soportar. Siempre había sido sencillo aislarse del mundo una vez regresaba a casa, lejos de todos, gozando de los días soleado en Wiltshire mientras molestaba a los huraños pavos reales albinos de su padre. Pero ahora era difícil disfrutar de cualquier cosa cuando todo el mundo tenía la imperiosa necesidad de mencionar a Potter, incluso en conversaciones tan absurdas como el nuevo estampado de la temporada.

Ni siquiera debía concentrarse para recordar a la señora Zabini cuestionándose que clase de tapizado habría en la espantosa casa muggle donde Potter pasaba sus vacaciones. Por la funesta cara de Blaise podía adivinar que no era la primera vez que escuchaba semejantes disparates.

La situación era tan lamentable que a Draco le pareció perfectamente lógico discutir la cuestión con su padre. Seguro él pondría fin a tanta palabrería por el cuatro ojos y entonces volvería a su mundano verano, tal como debía ser.

El despacho de su padre era uno de los lugares preferidos de Draco en toda la mansión; grande, lujoso, repleto de antiguos libros con títulos en francés y el tranquilizador aroma de la colonia de importación de su padre. Se lo conocía a la perfección y gozaba del privilegio de poder entrar en él en cualquier momento. En cualquier momento excepto ese. Una excepción que no sería la última ese verano.

El hecho era tan desconcertante que debió tomarse un momento ante las inmensas puertas de roble tallado. Inaudito. Así fue como su madre lo encontró, perplejo en medio del pasillo y boqueando de indignación. Narcissa Malfoy alzó una ceja ante la visión, discretamente se posicionó a su lado, observando la puerta.

—Sin duda una pieza exquisita —afirmó solemne—, pero ni por asomo tan detallada como la que tenemos en la recamara principal —continuó inclinándose de manera leve—. Siendo honesta, siempre he preferido el ébano —añadió con una sonrisa cómplice.

Draco cruzó los brazos, frunció el ceño y levantó la barbilla.

—Esto es serio, mamá —gruñó entre dientes—. ¿Por qué está cerrado? —preguntó girándose hacia ella—, se supone que nunca está cerrado para nosotros.

Narcissa le dio una sonrisa suave y rodeó sus hombros con el brazo, incitándolo a caminar a su lado por el pasillo. Al rubio no le costó descubrir que lo guiaba directo al jardín trasero, donde seguramente alguna de sus adineradas amigas la esperaban.

—Tú padre ha tenido algunas reuniones importantes —comentó con voz suave—. Negocios aburridos —murmuró frunciendo con gracia la nariz, haciendo que Draco ahogar una risa—, pero delicados. No es nada grave, solo quiere un poco de orden mientras termina eso —dijo parando en las puertas dobles de cristal abiertas de par en par. El aire se colaba suave, oliendo a pasto recién cortado y rosas—. Mañana temprano podrás hablar con el tranquilamente —añadió dándole un beso en la frente.

Draco asintió bajando los hombros, no podía discutir con ella. Siguió a su madre afuera, pero huyendo del solario donde tomaba té con sus amigas. Justo ahora no le apetecía que un montón de mujeres lo despeinaran con sus enjoyadas manos y le pintaran las mejillas con labial rojo.

Recorrió distraído el camino entre las jardineras rebosantes de rosas multicolor. Sin sus amigos de visita la mansión esta sumergida en una aburrida calma, sus días se ocupaban en algunas clases veraniegas como francés, piano o historia de las familias sangre pura, pero al atardecer sus horas libres estaban llenas de paseos sin rumbo o extensas charlas con su madre. Nada que lo sacara de su habitual sopor.

En medio de sus divagaciones notó un periódico olvidado en una de las bancas de metal resguardadas bajo frondosos olmos, lo tomó antes de sentarse. No era del día, pero el tema era el mismo desde hace semanas. Ni siquiera se molestó en leer el título, sus ojos fueron directo a la fotografía enorme que ocupaba casi media portada; Potter sobre el cuerpo de Cedric Diggory, gritando y llorando mientras el director trataba de apartarlo. Estaba seguro de que casi podía encontrar su propio rostro entre la multitud que se aglomeraba alrededor, aún recordaba los berridos de Potter y los lamentos de Amos Diggory. Él nunca fue cercano al Hufflepuff, más ver su cadáver tenido sobre la hierba húmeda, con los castaños ojos mirando a la nada le había quitado el apetito por días.

Su atención se dirigió al insulso Elegido. Automáticamente sus labios de fruncieron con desagrado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan patético, tan engreído soltando tales tonterías? ¿Es qué no era suficiente la atención que recibía que necesitaba aún más?

Sacó su varita del soporte ocultó bajo su manga y de un toqué incendió el papel, lo dejó caer frente a él, observando con satisfacción que ni cenizas quedaban. Una de las cosas que más amaba de estar en casa era poder hacer magia pesar de ser menor de edad. Al ser la Mansión Malfoy irrastreable el Ministerio no podía detectar su magia.

Se quedó sentado bajo la sombra hasta que un elfo le aviso que la cena esta lista.

* * *

Lo cierto es que su padre no llegó a la hora del desayuno, el almuerzo o la cena. De hecho, esa semana no hubo rastro de su padre. No era inusual que su progenitor se ausentara a causa de sus negocios, además que el asunto en cuestión mas allá de ser molesto no tenía mayor importancia, por lo que no incordió a su mamá con preguntas sin sentido.

Esa semana a su tutora de piano le pareció buena idea ensayar Nocturne, número 2. Le costó horas de práctica obtener una calificación aceptable para su interpretación. El asunto de Potter quedó relegado de forma inconsciente mientras las notas se repetían en su cabeza. Al regreso de su padre, Harry Potter no ocupaba más espacio en sus pensamientos de lo usual.

La vida en la Mansión volvió a su cause entre clases, lujosas salidas a Londres y lechuzas volando de casa de Blaise a la suya cada semana. Hasta que llegó la segunda excepción de Draco.

La familia Malfoy le gustaba la vida social, siempre y cuando estuvieran a su altura. Las ostentosas cenas eran parte de la vida de Draco desde que recordaba. Desde gloriosas estrellas de quidditch hasta prominentes políticos, embajadores de tierras lejanas hasta eminencias literarias. A veces había chicos de su edad con los que podía jugar snap explosivo en uno de los salones con vistas al jardín o niñas que le miraban a través de largas pestañas ofreciéndole sonrisas ensayadas. No era su actividad preferida pero siempre era divertido escuchar anécdotas una vez el vino empezaba hacer efecto, como aquella de un embajador argentino que deseaba visitar el barrio chino de Nueva York luego de un par de botellas de coñac y terminó en una reserva de pandas en Hong Kong. Escuchar su pelea con las autoridades chinas para que no lo arrestaran mientras buscaba su zapato perdido fue hilarante.

Esa noche habría una cena, lo adivinaba al ver los elfos limpiando con ahínco el comedor. Como era natural se tomó un largo baño en la tina y se dispuso a buscar uno de sus trajes a medida, hasta que su padre lo encontró arreglándose frente al enorme espejo de su habitación. No solía cerrar las puertas de su recámara, pues de cualquier forma esa ala de la mansión solo la recorría su familia.

—¿Acaso hay una ocasión especial de la que me perdí? —preguntó Lucius entrando a la estancia. El hombre vestía uno de sus exclusivos trajes que había comprado en Praga.

—No lo sé, papá —se encogió de hombros mientras anudaba su corbata con maestría ensayada—. ¿La cena de hoy es especial?

Draco vio a su padre endurecer el gesto como un segundo, antes de relajarse y ponerle una mano en el hombre, viendo su reflejo a través del espejo.

—Creí que tu madre te lo había dicho —suspiró—. Tu presencia no es necesaria esta vez, de hecho, preferiría que te quedarás en tu habitación esta noche —añadió dándole una suave palmada en la espalda—. Un elfo te traerá la cena hasta aquí, para que no tengas que bajar.

Draco se giró de inmediato, alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué? —soltó extrañado—, ¿Por qué?

—Es una reunión de negocios un tanto particular —dijo el rubio mayor paseando su vista por el ventanal que daba hacia la entrada de los terrenos.

—¿Particular? —repitió suspicaz—, ¿Acaso invitaste a los Weasley o algo así? —preguntó frunciendo la nariz—porque sí es así te recomiendo esconder a los pavos reales. Tal vez quieran llevárselo para desayunar mañana. Sería la carne más fina que comerán en su vida.

Lucius rio son burla e inmediatamente negó.

—El día que invite a esa manada de salvajes debes llevarme directo al ala psiquiátrica de San Mungo.

Draco rio también. Lucius le dio una sonrisa complacida y le palomeo la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, no es nada importante —afirmó—. Que descanses, dragón—deseó saliendo de la habitación y cerrando las puertas con un movimiento de muñeca.

Draco observó la puerta un rato, como parecía estar haciéndosele costumbre. Aunque su padre le había dicho que se quedara en la habitación la curiosidad le picaba. Desobedecer a sus padres nunca fue algo que lo que presumiera, pues directamente no lo hacía. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy eran padres ejemplares que en rara ocasión le reprendían o se negaban a sus caprichosos, así tampoco es que hiciera falta, pero llevaba semanas paseando como un inferius por la casa. Necesitaba un poco de emoción o terminaría aun más loco que Potter.

Se deshizo de su magnifico traje y se colocó uno de sus cómodos conjuntos de estar en casa, unos simples pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa negra de seda. Tomó su nueva escoba para salir volando desde su balcón al jardín de la entrada. Sus invitados siempre llegaban con el camino principal, solo sus familiares se aprecian en medio del recibidor o usaban la chimenea.

Tal como predijo pronto las puertas de oscuro metal se abrieron ante un nutrido grupo de desconocidos. Ocultó detrás de arbustos perfectamente recortados observó a los recién llegados. Y lo que vio le desagradó.

No había cabezas pelirrojas por ningún lado, aunque tampoco elegantes hombres con trajes y mujeres en largos vestidos. Eran una docena de hombres jóvenes, desastrosamente vestidos. Le recordaban a los usureros que rondaban por el callejón Knockturn.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Por qué esos esperpentos humanos entraban con tal confianza a su hogar?

Entrecerró los ojos al ver a su padre dándoles la bienvenida con tanta tranquilidad. Pronto la turba de barbajanes estaba dentro de la mansión, seguramente sentados en el comedor sin la más mínima educación y disfrutando de los refinados platillos que su mamá escogió.

Se alejó de la entrada y rodeó la mansión hasta la parte trasera. Aquello no tenía sentido en absoluto. No podía pensar en un solo negocio su padre el cual requiriera tratar con personas que era obvio no tenían ni un knut donde caerse muertos. La visión de esos vagos en su comedor era tan perturbadora que optó por alejarse.

Terminó sentado en una de las bancas del jardín, donde se permitió recostarse perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó el crujido de hojas bajo su cabeza. Extrañado levantó el papel frente a sus ojos y lo iluminó con un sencillo _lumos._ Otra vez era un periódico, uno con fecha aún más antigua pues era el día después de la selección de los participantes.

—¿Acaso ahora somos el almacén del Profeta? —gruñó acercando su varita para ver la fotografía de Potter removiéndose nervioso en medio de los otros tres participantes en lo que parecía una foto grupal junto a Rita Skeeter—. Harry Potter, el niño que vivió para volverse loco —resopló recordando la edición pasada que había encontrado.

Esta vez Draco se conformó con arrugarla entre sus manos y tirarla en alguna parte entre la oscuridad del jardín.

La noche estaba agradablemente cálida. Se quedó ahí tendido, con las manos tras la cabeza por horas, entre cavilaciones sobre la reunión en su casa y retazos de memorias del Torneo, en concreto de la penosa actuación de Potter en las pruebas. Luego ya no pensó en nada, solo buscando constelaciones en el cielo, con la voz de su tía Bellatrix en su cabeza repitiéndole sus nombres e historias, diciéndole que como Black que era debía ser excepcional en astronomía. En noches como esa a Draco no le costaba entender por que la familia de su madre estaba tan enamorada de las estrellas.

Cuando empezó a sentir frío eran las dos de la mañana en su reloj de muñeca. Se levantó perezoso y se estiró, escuchando su espalda crujir. No le apetecía ir a buscar su escoba al frente de la casa así que decidió colarse por una de las puertas traseras y escurrirse a su habitación, lejos del comedor. A veces las reuniones podían extenderse hasta el día siguiente.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando una sombra negra voló sobre los jardines de su casa. Pronto una decena la siguieron, dejando estelas de lo que parecía humo negro detrás. Draco se quedó paralizado con la mano sobre la manija.

Tardó un momento en reaccionar, sintiendo el frío acrecentarse en su pecho. Esas sombras eran demasiado parecidas a las que invadieron la Copa Mundial de Quidditch el verano pasado, cuando tuvo que huir en compañía de su madre por un traslador de emergencia junto a miembros del Ministerio.

Tuvo que tomar una profunda bocanada de aire fresco antes de entrar a la mansión. A pasos rápidos huyó a su habitación, que cerró a cal y canto. De pronto todo el sueño se había ido.

* * *

Draco había tomado una decisión ese 31 de agosto.

Su verano había sido aterrador de una manera poco común. Sin darse cuenta sus pacificas vacaciones comenzaron a alterarse luego de aquella noche. Las reuniones no cesaron, de pronto la mansión podía ser visitada por personas sacadas de una pocilga que lo obligaban a mantenerse en su habitación, para el día siguiente estar rodeado de extraños en trajes finos a la hora del té. Y las puertas de la oficina de su padre no volvieron a abrirse, incluso cuando Lucius la ocupaba. El único vistazo que pudo dar fue por accidente cuando bajaba a cenar y su padre justo salía luego de horas dentro.

Vio periódicos, altas y precarias torres de ediciones del Profeta. No demoró en concluir que sus recientes encuentros con artículos viejos en los jardines se debían a que las hojas salían volando por las ventanas abiertas del despacho. Encontró una del '81 que detallaba, con desagradable morbo, el asesinato de Lily y James Potter. Otra del año en que entró a Hogwarts, donde se destacaba el éxtasis del mundo mágico por volver a saber del Niño Que Vivió. Todos se centraban en Potter de alguna u otra forma. No se atrevía a quemarlas como la primera y tampoco podía regresarlas así que las apilaba en su escritorio, bajo el libro de Encantamientos.

Su padre no pisaba la Mansión Malfoy y las pocas veces que lo hacía era como una parada antes de ir al Ministerio. Normalmente Draco solía acompañarlo, incluso si él no quería, pero esta vez tuvo que rogar para que lo llevase con él pues moría de aburrimiento en casa. La visita fue larga y tediosa, pues tuvo que quedarse fuera del despacho de Cornelius Fudge en todo momento. Luego de una hora Draco paseo por el Ministerio sin rumbo, hastiado de estar sentado en una silla con una secretaría que solo se retocaba el labial mientras bebía una anormalmente grande taza de café.

Fue al atrio de las chimeneas y se sentó al borde de la fuente, observando a los empleados pasar metidos en su mundo, escuchando sin querer conversaciones de todo tipo y en cualquier idioma. En otros tiempos, de una manera extraña, solo escucharía el nombre de Harry Potter. Pero esta vez solo pudo escuchar un nombre susurrado con miedo, aun sí trataban de ocultarlo con burla, Quien Tu Sabes estaba en boca de todos ese año.

Y eso le provocaba dolor de estómago.

La visita concluyó cuando regresó justo a tiempo con su padre, Cronelius se despidió complaciente aun si Draco apenas lo escuchaba.

Su madre era otra historia; taciturna y nerviosa a la vez. Se dedicaba a sentarse en el salón de música para pedirle a Draco tocar alguna pieza, que ella afirmaba, le recordaba a alguien. Casi siempre era uno de los números integrantes de la familia Black. _Danse Macabre_ para la loca tía Bellatrix, G _ymnopedie_ para el olvidado primo Regulus, _Rêverie_ para la abuela Durella.

La peor parte era la noche. Pronto las sombras empezaron a colarse en sus sueños, se materializaban frente a él vestidos como los dementes que atacaron la Final de Quidditch. Sus varitas lo apuntaban y él estaba desarmado. No podía gritar, no podía moverse, estaba paralizado. Al final, cuando la desesperación llegaba a su culmine solo decían dos palabras: _Avada Kedavra_. Despertaba aterrorizado y sudando.

La incertidumbre le estaba matando. No podía ni dormir, las ojeras resaltaban desagradablemente sobre su pálida piel y le daban un aspecto enfermizo que, sin duda alguna, Darco Malfoy no podía tener.

Así que mientras empacaba para volver a la escuela y se topaba con uno de los ejemplares del Profeta en su escritorio llegó a la terrible conclusión que solo El Niño Que Vivió Para Ser Un Dolor de Cabeza podía sacarlo de su martirio.

Iba a sacarle la verdad, aunque sea a punta de varita. 


	2. Chapter 2

**| Capítulo 1. 2 |**

El primero de septiembre la mente de Draco estaba demasiado ocupada en idear una manera para hablar con Potter a solas como para prestarle atención a la verborrea de Pansy sobre pendientes.

Lo había visto en el andén, con los Weasley apiñándose a su alrededor como pulgas pelirrojas. Separar a unos siameses sería mas sencillo que alejar al cara rajada de la vergüenza andante de Granger y el muerto de hambre. No necesitaba mucho tiempo realmente, la pregunta era simple y la respuesta aún más, así que con unos minutos bastaría.

—Déjalo, Pansy, ¿No ves la cara que tiene? —pidió Blaise sentándose frente en el compartimiento.

Draco alzó la ceja, estaba seguro de que su cara de fingida concentración era convincente. El italiano le sonrió y sacó un periódico de su maletín de cuero de dragón.

—Tengo algo mucho mejor —aseguró riendo—. Es de hoy. Creo que hará que te vuelva el alma al cuerpo y quites ese gesto de tragedia.

Draco se lo arrebató, mascullando un insulto. Era del Profeta, “El engaño del Niño que Vivió” rezaba el título, había una foto del rostro de Potter con su uniforme de Campeón del Torneo, lucía tan perdido como siempre. Pansy, que se había apoyado en su hombro para curiosear, soltaba risitas ante los claros insultos hacia el Elegido, disfrazados de un pésimo intento de humor. Draco tragó en seco al leer el nombre de Tu-Sabes-Quien, incluso si solo era para difamar a Potter.

—Tal vez deberíamos llevárselo, ¿No crees? —canturreó Pansy volviendo a su sitio y cruzando los pies—. Sería malo que se perdiera el artículo de él que está en primera plana —agregó con dulzura.

Sintió la mirada de Goyle y Crabble, esperando su confirmación. Dobló cuidadosamente el fajo de hojas, evitando regresar el contacto. Lo guardó en su propio maletín, pensando inconsciente si su padre guardaría este también o si terminaría la pila de su escritorio en la Mansión Malfoy.

—Estoy cansado, tuve un mal sueño anoche y no pude dormir —explicó aclarándose la garganta—. Vayan ustedes.

—Pero no es divertido sino vas tú —protestó Goyle intercambiando una mirada alarmada con Crabble, que asintió ferviente. Blaise lo observó con las cejas alzadas, en cambio Pansy fruncía el ceño.

—Entonces no vayan —gruñó echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos—, no voy a perder horas de sueño por San Potty.

Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos, en los cuales Draco esperó tenso. Finalmente, Pansy retomó el asunto de los pendientes para su alivio. Parte de verdad era, la noche anterior una pesadilla lo mantuvo despierto desde las cuatro de la mañana y las horas perdidas de descanso le estaban causando dolor de cabeza. Se acomodó en el rígido respaldo, dejando que los murmullos de la morocha lo arrullaran el resto del camino.

* * *

La oportunidad llegó dos semanas después del inicio de clases, gracias a su padrino y la maldad de una Slytherin ejemplar. Estaban en una de las prácticas de pociones, elaborando la solución agrandadora. Pansy, su compañera de banco, le dio una sonrisita maliciosa a media clase y se acercó a él hasta rozarle el hombro.

—¿Tu crees que si la cabeza de la comadreja se vuelve más grandes su cerebro crecerá o estará igual de vacía? —murmuró cortando ortigas secas.

Draco rio de buena y echó un vistazo hacia las mesas traseras, donde Potter mezclaba su poción con la confusión plasmada en el rostro, en cambio el pelirrojo intercalaba miradas extrañadas entre los ingredientes y el libro.

­—Lo dices como si en primer lugar tuviera cerebro —respondió bajando el fuego del caldero. La mezcla hervía apenas, el color bermellón era perfecto.

—Creo que nos faltan un par de ojos de pez globo —comentó ella aportándose—, traje por error de barracuda —tomó desinteresada los pequeños ojos y le empujó con suavidad fuera del banco—. Acompáñame, el estante es muy alto —agregó sonriéndole de lado con inocencia.

Draco asintió complacido. Pansy era la mejor compañera de clases que había: inteligente, malvada y burlona. En realidad, no tenía idea que quería hacer, pero si involucraba algún accidente de pociones y al desafortunado error de la naturaleza Weasley, no importaba demasiado.

Pansy camino grácil a su lado, con los viciosos ingredientes en mano. Empezó una charla sobre su último viaje al Caribe y los encantadores chicos que encontró, hasta que le dio un leve empujón que lo hizo chocar con Potter, que justo regresaba del almacén.

—Ten cuidado, hurón —ladró el moreno girándose al instante.

—Tenlo tú, troll cuatro ojos —siseó alzando la barbilla.

Potter abrió la boca, pero lo que sea que dijo quedó ahogado cuando su caldero explotó en la cara del Weasley. Una carcajada brotó sin quererlo al ver como la cabeza pelirroja crecía y crecía y crecía. El salón enteró lo siguió mientras el pelirrojo manoteaba desesperado, su cráneo se agrandaba sin descanso sobre sus escuálidos hombros. Pronto se bamboleaba para no caer de cara. Potter se mantenía en el medio, dándole preocupadas miradas a su mejor amigo y gruñéndole groserías a Draco.

—¿Acaso tanta ineptitud junta es posible? —rugió el profesor acercándose a largas zancadas—. Tal vez fue un error de mi parte pedir a tan brillantes gryffindor desperdiciar su talento en una poción de solo tres ingredientes —masculló apuntando al pecoso, que finalmente se quedo quieto sobre sus pies.

—¡Fue culpa de Malfoy! —apuntó Potter con indignación.

Draco le dio una sonrisa descarada pensando que solo le faltaba patalear para hacer una rabieta. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta para no reír al ver nuevamente al ver el perro faldero del Elegido poniéndose rojo de indignación. Le habían alegrado el día.

—Lamentablemente para usted, señor Potter, su incompetencia es más de carácter natural. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por tratar de deslindarse de su vergonzosa responsabilidad además que tendrá una semana de castigo limpiando el armario de ingredientes después de cenar—dijo Snape sin inmutarse. El rubio casi puso escuchar los dientes del aludido rechinar ante el castigo—. Señorita Granger lleve a Weasley a la enfermería —ordenó dándole una ojeada al asustado pelirrojo—, con suerte la señora Pomfrey logrará arreglarlo sin disminuir aún más sus capacidades mentales —agregó alzando una ceja.

Draco se echó a un lado cuando la sangre sucia se apresuró a guiar a su amigo, que tuvo que agacharse para pasar por el marco de la puerta. Cuando el profesor se giró para volver a su escritorio Draco aprovechó para darle un golpe con el hombro al pasar haciendo que Potter se agarrara al borde la mesa con el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de furia.

El resto del día pasó en tranquilidad para él, no compartía más clases con los estúpidos leones, sin olvidar que ahora la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde vacaciones se presentaba. Solo debía emboscar a Potter en las mazmorras una vez el castigo terminara. Lo interrogaría, a punta de varita si era preciso, para finalmente resolver sus desagradables sospechas, de lo contrario ya podía irse despidiendo de su rostro sin ojeras.

* * *

A las nueve y media Draco abandonó su sala común bajo la mirada inquisidora de Blaise, no le dio mayor importancia. No le tomó mas que un par de minutos para llegar al aula de pociones, una vez ahí se apoyó en la pared, cerca de la puerta y esperó a que Potter saliera. No debía tardar, no quedaba mucho para el toque de queda. Sacó de su túnica una versión de bolsillo de una pequeña novela francesa de misterio para matar el tiempo, la había iniciado en el tren que lo llevó a casa por vacaciones, pero no tuvo cabeza para terminarla, sin embargo, dado que esa noche sus dudas desaparecería le pareció una fantástica idea retomarla.

Apenas finalizó el capítulo cuando la pesada puerta de madera se abrió. No pudo evitar sonreí al ver la cara de total hastío que Potty tenía. Se incorporó para colocarse a medio pasillo, adorando esos centímetros que le permitían verlo hacia abajo.

—Quítate, Malfoy —refunfuñó al estar frente a él.

Draco le dio una sonrisa ladeada y negó.

—Relájate, Potter, solo quiero hablar —dijo procurando un tono inocente.

—Preferiría tirarme al Lago Negro —bufó tratando de rodearlo. El rubio le cortó el paso de inmediato.

—Aunque el sentimiento el mutuo —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—, esta charla es de carácter urgente y personal, Elegido —se inclinó hacia él, petulante—. A menos que estés asustado —canturreó ganándose una mirada feroz. 

A pesar de su cara a Draco no le costó encontrar esa chispa de desafío y curiosidad propia de un león. Tan fácil como chasquear los dedos, tan idiota como él solo.

—Si es una maldita trampa voy a colgarte de las manecillas del reloj donde tu padre no pueda escuchar tus lloriqueos —indicó alzando un dedo frente a su cara.

—Intenta esa amenaza de nuevo cuando no tengas que pararte de puntas para alcanzar el cuello de mi túnica —respondió arqueando una ceja. Su rostro se coloreó, listo para saltar, pero el rubio lo frenó con un ademan—. Andando, casi empieza mi ronda.

Le dio la espalda, sabiendo que lo seguiría. Se alejó del aula de su padrino un par de pasillos hasta que encontró una de las numerosas salas abandonadas del castillo. Entró dejando la puerta abierta y encendiendo los candelabros con un movimiento de varita, escuchó los pies de su acompañante siendo arrastrados con su usual andar desganado. No había ventanas dado que aún seguían en las mazmorras, los maltrechos pupitres se apilaban al fondo en inestables torres, no había escritorio y la pizarra estaba cuarteada de lado a lado, olía a moho y polvo. Encaró a su rival cruzándose de brazos, alzó la barbilla y mantuvo su varita oculta bajo la manga.

—¿Y bien? —soltó Potter mirando cauteloso alrededor, como si en cualquier momento Crabble y Goyle fueran a aparecer detrás de un pupitre con la varita en ristre.

Se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—No seas idiota, no hay nadie más —siseó—, no es como si quisiera que alguien me viera contigo, hablando como si fuéramos iguales.

—Eres insoportable —escupió entre dientes.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas —desairó guardando el libro que aun mantenía en su mano. De otros de los bolsillos interiores de su túnica sacó una hoja de periódico pulcramente dobla.

La desplegó con delicadeza y la mantuvo en sus manos un segundo, un tanto incómodo por lo que iba a hacer. Era un ejemplar de finales de junio que había traído desde su casa, uno de los que volaban sobre las rosas de su madre. El título rezaba: _¿Regresa Quien-Tu-Sabes? ¿Harry Potter finalmente ha perdido la cabeza?_

—¿Es verdad? —cuestionó tendiéndole la hoja. Se mantuvo impasible, borrando la sonrisa burlona de su cara y tensando los hombros.

Potter lo tomó desconfiado. Sus ojos verdes relampaguearon con furia al ver el contenido y levantó a la vista con una mueca de ira.

—¿Es ahora cuando empiezas a burlarte o vas a esperar a tus secuaces para que alguien se ría de tu mierda? —ladró dando un paso al frente.

Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responder con una pulla. Contó hasta tres en su cabeza para reunir paciencia.

—¿Acaso me estoy riendo? —aclaró con cierto deje de fastidio.

Lejos de calmarlo pareció encender su mal humor porque apretó los puños a sus costados y tensó la mandíbula, por un segundo Draco creyó que se lanzaría sobre él.

—Vete a la mierda —soltó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¡Espera! —gritó irritado y siguiéndole—No es ninguna maldita broma, estoy hablando en serio —replicó sacando su varita y asegurando la puerta antes de que Potter tocara la manija.

—Abre la puerta Malfoy —ordenó apretando los dientes.

—No hasta que me respondas —negó bajando la varita. Tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló lentamente—. Escucha, esta situación es jodidamente rara, pero no estoy burlándome.

—Como si tu palabra valiera de algo para mí —chasqueó con tono despectivo.

—Solo un imbécil les presta más atención a las palabras que a las acciones —declaró sin alterarse, sabiendo que sacar a relucir su mal humor no le ayudaría esta vez—. Tu lo has dicho, si fuera una broma no vendría solo y a un aula abandonada para hacerlo —argumentó abarcando el salón con un brazo extendido—, solo quiero conversar, justo lo que he estado haciendo.

Potter le dio una larga mirada sobre su hombro luego de oírlo. Draco cuadró los hombros.

—¿Por qué debería ser sincero contigo? —replicó seco volviendo su vista al frente.

—Porque me tomé la molestia de preguntar, a diferencia del resto —obvio encogiéndose de hombros—, y también porque tu honor Gryffindor está en juego —picó con una sonrisita—. El Niño de Oro siempre es bueno, no le mentiría ni a un Slytherin ¿No?

El moreno se giró tan bruscamente nada más terminó de hablar que lo hizo pegar un respingo. Se acercó a él a largas y decididas zancadas, con la vista fija a la suya, ojos verdes seguros que hicieron a Draco pasar saliva. Tanteó la varita bajo su manga por instinto.

—Bien, te lo diré si tanto quieres saberlo —murmuró con amarga burla—. Esa noche Voldemort regresó en ese maldito cementerio engañando a todo el mundo en el Torneo, mató a Cedric y luego trató de matarme a mí —afirmó con la voz firme y baja, a un palmo de su cara. Se mantuvo un segundo en silencio, observándolo fijamente, como si quisiera decir algo más—. Cree que lo que se te dé la gana, tú y tu arrogante familia, por mí si le hacen una fiesta en su honor, pero a mi déjame en paz —finalizó antes de salir del aula como una tormenta.

Draco se quedó estático por un momento, con la mano apretando la varita y el perfume barato de Potter cosquilleándole la nariz. No fue hasta que el reloj tocó las campanadas de las diez en punto que volvió en sí, repentinamente avergonzado por haberse quedado congelado ante el arranque de ese infeliz.

Salió del aula también, cerrando de un portazo, con una desagradable combinación de miedo, ira y vergüenza bullendo en su pecho. Se colocó la insignia de perfecto que guardaba en el bolso de su pantalón, dispuesto a hacer su ronda sin permitir que esa conversación le afectara ni un poco, que la declaración de Potter no tuviera sentido alguno, al menos no hasta que estuviera en la seguridad de su cama con las cortinas cerradas.

* * *

Las siguientes tres semanas fueron como un borrón, demasiado metido en sus propios pensamientos como para importarle lo que ocurriera a su alrededor. Las clases nunca fueron un gran reto para él así que ni con su atención dividida ganó alguna reprimenda, sus amigos se mantuvieron al margen, conscientes que no era buena idea molestarlo cuando se encontraba así. El único momento que se obligaba a enfocarse eran en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, que para su desgracia terminaban recordándole a Potter y sus palabras cada vez que maldecían a los leones en medio de la euforia.

Draco sabía quien era Voldemort y lo que implicaba para su familia. Durante la Primer Guerra Mágica los Malfoy se volvieron sus aliados, parte más de su ejército, y cuando su derrota llegó se declararon forzados a seguirle gracias a la maldición Imperio. Eso es lo que decían las viejas noticias, no obstante, él sabía que no era así en absoluto, su padre se había encargado de acláraselo el verano pasado, en una de sus taciturnas visitas. Lo había llevado aparte, lejos de su madre y le habló de aquellos días, de su Señor y de la limpieza de sangre. De gloria, de prestigio, de renombre. Draco oyó atento, embriagado por la idea, más temeroso de lo que significaba, con el cambio que implicaría si fuera verdad. Su padre aseguraba que solo era fruto de la nostalgia que recordaba aquella época. Ahora al escuchar de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, incluso susurrado con burla, la nostalgia de su padre cobra un sentido diferente.

Entre divagaciones la salida a Hogsmeade de esa semana tomó lugar. Como era costumbre bajó al poblado mágico en compañía de sus amigos para tomar algunas cervezas de mantequilla y meter ilegalmente whisky de fuego a las mazmorras. Se concedió a sí mismo un pequeño descanso de sus pensamientos pues quería disfrutar del aire libre sin dolores de cabeza, incluso se sentía de ánimos para molestar algún hufflepuff solitario. Luego de rondar por horas las blancas calles y detenerse a comprar cada cosa por la que Pansy chillaba, finalizaron su día yendo a las Tres Escobas. Se sentaron junta a la ventana, la única mesa libre del local, a esperar por una ronda de cerveza mientras conversaban sobre uno de los temas que estaba en boca de todos los slyhterin; la Brigada Inquisitorial de Umbridge. Las filas de la Brigada estaban repletas de integrantes de su casa, incluso Blaise y Pansy se habían unido la semana pasada.

A Draco el tema le incomodaba, en otro momento tal vez la idea le hubiera atraído, pero desde que habían reconocido la fea cara de la profesora entre algunos de los selectos invitados a las misteriosas reuniones de su padre estar cerca de ella le ponían alerta, como si en cualquier momento fuera a salir volando en una estela de humo negra. Prefería mantenerse al margen mientras resolvía sus propios conflictos y se armaba de valor para botar a la chimenea el arrugado periódico de _¿Regresa Quien-Tu-Sabes? ¿Harry Potter finalmente ha perdido la cabeza?_

Draco se descantó por observar a través de la ventana los abrigados alumnos que transitaban las calles del poblado, el invierno se había adelantado mucho ese año y las suaves nevadas de noviembre se habían vuelto feroces tormentas blancas, lo cierto es que después de vacaciones el clima se había vuelto un poco loco. En medio del gentío no le costó encontrar al grupito de marginados, Potter iba de lo más contento hablando con el arbusto parlante y la comadreja a dos pies, como si la conversación que tuvieron fuera insignificante. Detalló el rostro de Potter, sin demasiada gracia, pero con la honestidad exudando de cada poro. Tan gryffindor que le hacía rechinar los dientes. Sin tan solo encontrara una pizca de malicia más allá de su usual disputa no se encontraría en el medio una disputa tan grande por creerle.

—¡Draco! —llamó Pansy en su oído.

Pegó un salto y le dio una mirada irritada a la morocha, que tenía una sonrisa de lo más complacida. Ella le señalo el tarro frente a él.

—Tu cerveza llegó desde hace un rato —indicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco resopló, sin prestarle mucha atención se giró a la ventana nuevamente, pero Potter ya se había ido. Cuando volvió la vista se encontró con los suspicaces ojos oscuros de Blaise, que ya iba por la mitad de su bebida.

—¿Buscabas al nuestro Héroe? —dijo encarando una ceja.

—Que estupideces dices, Blas —rio Pansy colgándose del brazo del rubio—, ¿Por qué Draco querría ver a San Potter? —se pegó aún más a él y les dio una mirada mordaz a los integrantes de la mesa—. Es un fenómeno, aún puedo escuchar sus berridos de la última prueba del Torneo, fue vergonzoso y aterrador —agregó negando con la cabeza.

Draco clavo los ojos en la mesa, desconectándose de la plática que surgió después. Sí, Draco también soñaba con aquella noche, demasiado seguido, ojalá no lo hiciese, ojalá no escuchara los gritos de Potter en absoluto.

Le dio un largo trago a su cerveza, que esta vez le supo más amarga de lo usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por su apoyo a todos! Sé que ahora la historia es más que nada introductoria y puede resultar lenta, pronto la trama empezará a revelarse, se los prometo. Mientras tanto gracias a CuquiLuna por su comentario, me alegras el corazón <3
> 
> ¡Besos!

**Author's Note:**

> En primer lugar, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic, que es mi primer long-fic. De verdad me halaga mucho que usen su tiempo leyéndome y les agradezco de corazón ❤  
> Y ahora, pasado el sentimentalismo, quiero darles la bienvenida a este nuevo proyecto que llevó algunas semanas pensando, finalmente me decidí a publicar y espero que no resulte en una total decepción para todos. También quiero aclarar que me basé en las películas por lo que si encuentran alguna incongruencia háganmela saber para corregir mis metidas de pata, de los agradecería mucho.  
> Mi plan es publicar semanalmente pero no quiero hacer promesas vacías así que traer los capítulos en cuanto puedo, eso sí, de forma constante.  
> Sin más que decirles me despido, esperando que disfruten de la lectura y me dejen algún hermoso comentario.
> 
> ¡Besos!


End file.
